A web portal application may use various authentication methods to restrict user access to confidential portal content on a client device. Authentication methods can include, for example, a user name/password, cookies, sessions, various codes, protocols, encryption, and/or other suitable authentication methods. Web portals, however, do not currently have an ability to restrict unauthorized viewer access to requested and/or currently viewed confidential portal content based on image data obtained by a client-device-based camera. As a result, confidential portal content could be improperly viewed on the client device by an unauthorized viewer regardless of the use of suitable authentication method by an authorized viewer.